fanfiction_yugiohfandomcom-20200214-history
Yugioh! 7 Treasures - Episode 075
Scorpion in the Desert Summary Featured Duels TJ Dexter vs. Xavier McAdams vs. Laurie Wise *''Duel continues from previous episode'' Laurie has just interrupted the Duel between Xavier and TJ, entering it and making it a Battle Royale, but she takes a 2000 LP penalty (Laurie 4000 > 2000). TJ has 2700 LP and one card in his hand. He controls "Psychic Lifetrancer" (2400/2000) in Attack Position. He controls Continuous Spell: "Soul Absorption" in his Spell/Trap Zone and two Set cards in his Spell/Trap Zone Xavier has 2500 LP and no cards in his hand. He controls "Hundred-Eyes Dragon" (3000/2500) in Attack Position. He controls Continuous Trap: "Phantom Hand" Laurie has 2000 LP and 5 cards in her hand. She controls no cards. Turn 8: Laurie Laurie places "Pendulum Statue Purple Shield" and "Pendulum Statue Blue Whale" in her Left and Right Pendulum Zone respectively, allowing her to Pendulum Summon Level 3 and 4 monsters. Laurie Pendulum Summons "Elemental HERO Shadow Mist" (1000/1500), "Elemental HERO Stratos" (1800/300), and "Elemental HERO Blazeman" (1200/1800) from her hand in Attack Position. Upon Special Summon, "Shadow Mist," "Stratos," and "Blazemen," together allow Laurie to add "Mask Change," "Elemental HERO Ice Edge," and "Polymerization" to her hand from her Deck. Laurie activates "Polymerization," fusing "Blazeman" on the field and "Ice Edge" in her hand to Fusion Summon "Elemental HERO Absolute Zero" in Attack Position (2500/2000). Laurie activates "Mask Change" sending "Shadow Mist" to the Graveyard to Transformation Summon "Masked HERO Anti" in Attack Position (2800/1200). Laurie reveals the Action Card "Twinkle Comet" in her hand that she activates to reduce "Lifetrancer's" ATK by 1000 and inflict 500 to TJ as damage (TJ 2700 > 2200). "Anti" attacks and destroys "Lifetrancer" (TJ 2200 > 800). Having destroyed a monster by battle "Anti" allows Laurie to add "Form Change" to her hand from her Deck. "Absolute Zero" attacks TJ directly. TJ activates "brain Hazard" to Special Summon "Hyper Psychic Blaster" from banishment in Attack Position. A replay occurs and Laurie has "Absolute Zero" attack "Hundred-Eyes," who overpowers and destroys it (Laurie 2000 > 1500). "Absolute Zero" activates to destroy all monster TJ and Xavier controls upon being removed from the field. Xavier finds and activates "Invisibility" to prevent "Hundred-Eyes" from being affected by Laurie's card effects, so it is not destroyed. Laurie activates "Form Change" to return "Anti" to her Extra Deck to Transformation Summon "Masked HERO Dian" in Attack Position (2800/3000). "Dian" attacks "Hundred-Eyes" and Laurie activates "Ego Boost" from her hand to increase "Dian's" ATK by 1000 (2800 > 3800). "Dian" overpowers and destroys "Hundred-Eyes" (Xavier 2500 > 1700). Upon destroying a monster by battle "Dian" allows Laurie to Special Summon a Level 4 or lower "Elemental HERO" from her Deck, and she Special Summons "Elemental HERO Heat" from her Deck in Attack Position, and "Heat" gains an extra 400 ATK, 200 for each "Elemental HERO" on the field (1600 > 2000). "Heat" and "Stratos" attacks Xavier and TJ directly (Xavier 1700 > 0; TJ 800 > 0). Laurie wins. Allison Kingsbury vs. Cecil Stimson Turn 1: Cecil Cecil sets a monster and two cards. Turn 2: Allison Allison activates "Polymerization," discarding "Arisen Gaia the Fierce Knight" and "Amarillo Gale Dragon" to Fusion Summons "Sky Galloping Gaia the Dragon Champion" in Attack Position (2600/2100). Allison activates "Sky Galloping's" effect to add Continuous Spell: "Spiral Spear Strike" to her hand from her Deck, which she activates immediately. "Sky Galloping Gaia" attacks and destroys Cecil's set monster, revealed to be "Mystic Tomato" (1400/1100). "Spiral Spear Strike" allows piercing damage (Cecil 4000 > 2500). Allison then draws two cards and discards one. "Mystic Tomato" allows Cecil to Special Summon a DARK monster from his Deck with 1500 or less ATK, and he Special Summons "Ka-2 Das Scissors" in Attack Position (1000/1000). Allison sets two cards. Turn 3: Cecil Cecil Special Summons "Grinder Golem" to Allison's side of the field in Defense Position while Special Summoning two "Grinder Tokens" to his side of the field in Defense Position as well (0/0). "Das Scissors" attacks "Grinder Golem;" Allison activates "Command Silencer," to negate the attack and draw one card. Cecil activates "Swords of Revealing Light" to prevent Allison from attacking for three turns. Allison aims to find an Action Card to destroy the spell. Turn 4: Allison Allison draws "Sphere Kuriboh." Allison finds an Action Card, but it doesn't help. She switches "Grinder Golem" into Attack Position. Turn 5: Cecil Cecil sacrifices a "Grinder Token" to Normal Summon "Needle Burrower" (1700/1700). Cecil equips "Needle Burrower" with "Infernal Gauntlet." "Needle Burrower" attacks "Grinder Golem;" Cecil activates his set "Limiter Removal" to double the ATK of all Machine-Type monsters he controls ("Needle Burrower:" 1700 > 3400; "Das Scissors:" 1000 > 2000). Allison chains the effect with "Pikeru's Circle of Enchantment" to reduce all Effect Damage this turn to 0. "Grinder Golem" is destroyed (Allison 4000 > 3600). Cecil also activates "Infernal Gauntlet's" effect to sacrifice his remaining "Grinder Token" to allow it to attack again. It attacks and destroys "Sky Galloping Gaia" (Allison 3600 > 2800) "Das Scissors attacks directly (Allison 2800 > 800). During the End Phase, "Limiter Removal" destroys "Needle Burrower" and "Das Scissors," and thus "Infernal Gauntlet" as well. Turn 6: Allison Cecil finds an Action Card. She sets two cards. Turn 7: Cecil Cecil Normal Summons "Fusilier Dragon the Duel Mode Beast" with its stats halved (1400/1000). Cecil activates his Set "Forbidden Chalice" to negate Fusilier's effect and increase its ATK by 400 (1400/1000 > 3200/2000). "Fusilier" attacks directly; Allison activates "Urgent Ritual Art," banishing "Earth Chant" from her Graveyard, discarded via "Spiral Spear Strike," to activate "Earth Chant's" effect. Doing so, Allison uses the effect of "Arisen Gaia" to banish itself and then discard "Sphere Kuriboh" to act as Tributes for the Ritual Summon of "Black Luster Soldier - Super Soldier" in Attack Position (3000/2500). A replay occurs and "Fusilier" attacks "Super Soldier;" Allison activates her Set Action Card "Extreme Sword" to increase "Super Soldier's" ATK by 1000 (3000 > 4000). "Fusilier" is overpowered and destroyed (Cecil 2500 > 1700). "Super Soldier" subsequently inflicts damage equal to "Fusilier's" ATK (Cecil 1700 > 0). Allison wins Featured Cards Navigation